halolfandomcom-20200214-history
Terminals - Halo:CEA
The Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary terminals are short videos accessible on all levels of the game, and feature animations and narrations by 343 Guilty Spark and have many connections to Halo 4. The terminals were produced by The Sequence Group, and were written by 343 Industries. Locations 1.The Pillar of Autumn This terminal is located on the bridge to the left. It is the console that has no crewman stationed at it and is blinking red. The terminal code translates to "343GS" 2.Halo This terminal is located in the tunnel after you've saved the first squad of marines. Go into the tunnel to the part where you have to jump. Before the jump at the ramp down, drive down and step out of your warthog. You'll see a light flashing, go to it and you see the terminal. This terminal code translates to "Halo4" 3.The Truth and Reconciliation This terminal is located after you clear the bridge, look for a pink, flashing holographic console where the Elite Zealot once stood, it is the middle panel on the raised platform, hard to miss. You must be very close to the terminal for the message telling you to activate the terminal to appear. This terminal code translates to "SPARK" 4.The Silent Cartographer The terminal is located outside, in the middle of the island on the large metal disk that moves in the level's final cutscene. This code translates to "FLOOD". 5.Assault on the Control Room The terminal is at the base of the control room's shrine, at the bottom of the large fin that extends from under the ground. This code translates to "EARTH". 6.343 Guilty Spark The terminal can be found by jumping off the last elevator as it starts to rise and landing above the door that the player entered from. This code translates to "DEMON". 7.The Library The terminal is found on the third floor. As you exit the blast door, look for a yellow light across the gap where the lift sits, then make your way there by jumping over the supports that ring the gap. This code translates to "RINGS". 8.Two Betrayals The terminal is on the ringed walkway the player starts on, opposite the control panel. Simply walk the round part of the walkway until you find it. This code translates to "ARRAY 9.Keyes The terminal is under the proto-gravemind in the sections that are beneath the floor, look for the red hologram. This code translates to "HUMAN". 10.The Maw The terminal is the red screen in the upstairs of the "CRYO B" section of the ship. (The room that is similar to where the player started in the first). This code translates into "HAVEN". 11.Threshold The terminal can only be found on Halo Waypoint. It is available by entering all terminals into Waypoint using the aforementioned means. 12.Wake up John This terminal was removed by 343 industries, however, if you unlocked the terminal before they removed it, you will have a video now labeled ???, and description ????. If you are lucky enough to have unlocked it in time, when you play it, you will recieve a color testing screen and tone as well as two lines of text. The two lines of text are as follows:For decades we have battled an alien enemy we do not understand. Unprovoked, they brought our civilization to it's knees, and forced us into hiding. Terminal Videos thumb|400px|right|All terminals from 1-12